As many golf players can attest, one of the most challenging aspects of the game of golf is the perfection of a player's swinging ability. With a better swing, players are able to drive their golf balls in the direction and to the desired distance during their game. In addition, players also need a device that: would aid them during practice or as a putting aide on any practice green. The device, as contemplated in the present invention, seeks to address these concerns/needs.